Carlotta Caliar
Pronunciation Guide: Aleasa = Ale - ar - sah Caliar = Ca - li - ar Full Backstory 'This backstory is full of trigger warnings right from the start. If you cannot handle this, read the summary/guidelines. Warnings for: implied abuse, implied rape, kidnap, attempted child murder and suicide (prologue), and abuse in the actual backstory. Viewer discretion is advised. ' The sun shone through the small window, piercing its rays through to the attic that was Aleasa's home. She had been kept prisoner for nine whole months, and was carrying a baby which shouldn't have existed. The baby - the unborn baby, at least, was not her husband's, nor her ex's - it was forced upon her on the night of her capture. After that, she had never seen the outside world, nor breathed in any fresh air. Instead, she was locked up in this old attic and left to rot, while the outside world forgot her. Aleasa herself had gone mad. Months and months of being alone made her hallucinate, and see visions even though nothing was really there. She never really slept after what happened on that first night. Because of this, she always shivered when she saw a fly fly past the window, or when she heard the creak of a door. She never felt normal while she was in capture. Then, something unexpected happened. Aleasa knew it was her baby, so she quickly shifted herself into a position where she felt comfortable. The unfurnished attic was full of splinters, so Aleasa could easily get a cut, or even an infected wound. Trying hard, she pushed, knowing that whatever happened, the baby would be abused like her. Twenty minutes later, she was holding her baby in her arms. She felt scared, anxious and angry, but also a sense of calmness. Hours passed with Aleasa rocking the baby, until she stopped. Aleasa heard footsteps coming, and she knew it was her captor coming in to 'check' on her. She knew what would happen to her little daughter, so, in a state of insanity and fear, paranoid, she broke the window and threw the baby out. The door opened. It was him. Her captor. But before he could do anything, before he could break her, before he could even say a single word, Aleasa reached her hands up to her neck and strangled herself. '' ''A piercing scream could be heard right up to the outskirts of District Three. She lay dead, on the floor, while her captor looked at her. Immediately, he knew where the baby went, and rushed downstairs. However, by the time he had got to the street where the baby landed, he noticed something. The baby was gone. --- A young paramedic, off duty, walked the streets of District Three. She helped the Peacekeepers save lives, and trained them in the art of medicine and healing. Today was Thursday, her 'off day', where she liked to walk around District Three. Suddenly, a baby, completely naked, fell out from a window. At first sight it looked fake, but upon closer inspection, it was real. Just as she was about to call the Peacekeepers, she heard a loud scream, which attracted many Peacekeepers. "Who are you? Get out the way!" one shouted. "My name is Kiri, a Peacekeeper paramedic off duty!" the girl replied. Everyone stood still. Kiri was a very senior paramedic, and head paramedic to the Peacekeepers. Kiri took a deep breath, and said, "Look. This baby fell out of a window. A woman screamed shortly after that, so this is clearly suspicious. All but four of you investigate and arrest, and the rest stay with me. Get a medical vehicle if you can. --- The medical vehicle had arrived, and the baby had been placed inside. Kiri and her team of paramedics examined the little girl. After a short while, Kiri had no good news. Both of her legs needed to be amputated, and her spine was broken. Her arm was fractured, and according to Kiri the baby only had a 1% chance of survival. --- After 5 emergency operations, the baby survived, but only just. At this point, Kiri had adopted the baby, which was now known as Carlotta Caliar. The pair were destined to have a good relationship together, and were going to live happily ever after. Except... They didn't. A happy ending was never the case for Carlotta Caliar. --- Ten years later, Carlotta was playing happily outside her school. She had had a good life, and was happy living with Kiri. Her new home was a beautiful place, and Kiri let Carlotta invite her friends round for tea and for sleepovers. The dark and terrible past that haunted her true mother was almost erased from existence. Or so it seemed. It was a Sunday, and Carlotta was heading to her friend's house to play. She was given a set of new bionic legs the day before, and was very excited about showing them off to her friends. She skipped and smiled as she thought how good her life had been. Yes, she was an amputee, but she had been treated warmly by everyone, and was actually one of the warmest and friendliest girls in her class. Then, out of nowhere, a hooded man realised who she was and immediately punched her in the face. "Ah, my dear Caliar, we meet again." he said sadistically. "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME?" Carlotta said. He did not reply. Instead, he got out a knife, and stabbed her in the arm where she had been fractured. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear Caliar." With that, he left Carlotta on the streets, begging for help. --- It was the next day, and Carlotta did not want to go outside, fearing for her life. Kiri knew about this hooded man, and knew what was happening to her, but refused to tell her, for her own safety. This left Carlotta extremely angry, for she knew Kiri was lying to her. "LOOK. TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW. TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOTHER. I know by now you are not my mother, so who is she? What happened to her? And who is that hooded man?" she shouted. Kiri refused to reply. Before Carlotta could say anything, she heard a window breaking. The hooded man was back, and he immediately knocked Carlotta out with a rope. --- Carlotta woke up, only to see Kiri pinned to the wall with a knife. She was still alive, though her level of conciousness was very low. Tied to a wall, she could do nothing but watch as her guardian for ten years died before her eyes. --- Carlotta was changed by this. She was no longer the girl who liked skipping and dancing around. She didn't like that anymore. But, she didn't feel like a murderer who wanted to kill everyone. She felt like nothing, like no-one. Like her life didn't matter. The hooded man came back once more, only to tell her who he was. "I was the one who killed your mother. I was the one who made her throw you out of the window. I was the one who made you nearly die." He then walked away afterwards, whilst she sobbed. She had no parent, no guardian angel and no fairy to help her. At that point, she realised that life was a struggle. At that point, she realised that nothing would be the same for her again. --- Carlotta suffered a lot of flashbacks to the three times the hooded man abused her, and she grew increasingly weaker and weaker. She didn't want to have friends, or a school, or an identity. She wanted to be No One. She wanted to fly away with the wind to some far away land where everything was good. But she couldn't. The only way, she figured out, was to go to the Hunger Games. Six years later, she volunteered. Summary/Guidelines *Her mother was abused by the Hooded Man. She gave birth to a baby, whom she threw out of the window to prevent the man from hurting her. *The baby was raised as Carlotta Caliar by the woman who saved her. *For ten years, Carlotta has a perfect life, even though she has bionic legs. *The Hooded Man returns, to abuse Carlotta. *After Carlotta sees the woman who saved her stabbed and pinned to a wall, she becomes more upset *The Hooded Man reveals he was the one who took her mother hostage. *Carlotta decides to train for the Games in order to get a high training score, so she can be targeted easily. *Volunteers for the games when she is 16. Personality Carlotta is very quiet, preferring not to talk about things that can be related to her past. She has PTSD, which basically means she has flashbacks and panic attacks at random moments. These are related to her dark past and how she was abused. If Carlotta was reading this backstory, she'd be triggered so much she'd even faint, which sort of explains how sensitive she is. Carlotta thinks her life is worthless, and that everyone has a better off one than her. She would sacrifice herself for others purely on the basis that she would die, and be released from a living hell. However, if someone does something kind to her, she would smile, and say 'Thanks', appreciating what is left of the good side of life. Weapons Carlotta doesn't want to win, but if she must use a weapon (which is practically NEVER!) then she uses a simple knife. If no knives are available, she will use a sword or dagger, as they are similar. Reasons for Winning This section should be called 'Reasons for Losing', because Carlotta does NOT want to win. She's using the Hunger Games to effectively commit suicide, so that she doesn't have to suffer the pain of life anymore. Fears Carlotta fears hoodies, hoods, or anything with hoods because of their resemblance to The Hooded Man. She also fears The Hooded Man himself. She also fears losing somebody she loves (although, she doesn't really have somebody she loves, but you could say her friend is somebody). Also, she fears being abused and treated badly. Finally, she fears somebody who tries to get too close to her, for fear that they might abuse her and prevent her from having a painless death. Reaction to Fears This is a scene cut from the backstory, about how Carlotta reacted to seeing the Hooded Man again. This should help you. Carlotta tried to run away, but it was all to no avail. The Hooded Man grabbed her, and made her look him in the eye. She tried to close her eyes, she tried to sleep, she tried to get away, but she couldn't, as The Hooded Man kept her wide awake. Knowing that she needed to die to get out, she tried to move her hands to her neck, but a voice in her head told her to stop. With little choice, she felt very weak, almost about to faint. Keep going, Carlotta. This is not the end. '''For a moment she thought the voice was hers, but it wasn't. It was The Hooded Man's. Interpretation Carlotta tries to run away from her fear, but she can't. Fear grabs her, and makes her look it in the eye. She tries to close her eyes, she tries to sleep, she tries to get away, but she can't, as the fear keeps her wide awake. She wants to die to get out, but her fear tells her to stop. She feels weak, but her fear tells her to keep going so she can suffer more. The voices in her head are her fears, talking to her. Strategies Chariot Rides and Interviews Carlotta will try and stay calm and composed during the event. If fear gets her, she'll try and shake it away, while trying to remain decent in public. However, panic attacks are common and will happen. Training and Private Training Carlotta will purposely get a high score, so she can be targeted. Her Private Training strategy is to do something rebellious, probably against the Capitol, so she either gets a 12 or a 0 and therefore becomes a main target. Bloodbath Carlotta will stand still, and try and be killed. If not, or if she joins an alliance, she will help them or get a knife for herself. '''SHE WILL NOT BLOW HERSELF UP BY STEPPING TOO EARLY. Hunger Games If, for unexplained reasons, Carlotta does survive, she will try and get someone to kill her painlessly. She will try and die so that she does not want to suffer anymore. Alliances Carlotta will try and ally so that she can at least help others. However, she has conflicting feelings about this, but decides to try and move on. Now, I say try, but I mean, sometimes, Carlotta will get a voice in her head saying 'YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW!", but tries to cancel it out. Whether or not this works is up to you. Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Cyrissa Category:Cyrissa's Tributes Category:Characters